Little Lady
by Bookaholicgurl78
Summary: A little vacation didn't harm anyone, right? Apparently not, seeing as I'm currently sitting with an Earl and his demon butler in London. Oh, by the way, did I mention Victorian Era? Yeah. Well, grab a snack and join me, will you? Sebastian X OC DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but my OCs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Murky Waters

* * *

 **Hi there! This fanfiction's a Sebastian X OC...enjoy!**

* * *

I sat on the edge of the Amsterdam river, watching the sunset. It became a habit since I came here, and the looks from onlookers as they saw me perched over the waters soon faded. Sure, the water wasn't the cleanest, but it definitely beat sitting in the hotel room all day long doing nothing. Out here, I could read all the Kuroshitsuji books I wanted _and_ enjoy the scenery!

See, that was how peaceful it was until that time a silver-haired stranger asked me for my name... now, grab a chair, and won't you sit down? Come along, will you, while I tell my story that may be quite lengthy...

It was like any normal day, and I was still balanced over the Amsterdam waters. It was all good. Then suddenly (and almost launching me off the pavement,) a man appeared out of nowhere and tapped me on my head. Turning around, I gave him a once-over. Black pants, long gray trench coat, and what I presumed was long silver hair tucked firmly under some sort of wrinkled top hat. He had a Cheshire smile on his face as he asked me, "My dear, do you happen to be Josephine Louisa Cornette?

"Uh, no, Mr...Why?" I asked him skeptically. But that little question at the end was probably the biggest mistake of my life.

"I see. Then are you possibly Cassara Matthews?" the man asked again, completely ignoring my question. And as the stupid person I was, I effing nodded. Anyway, I must have surprised him, because his grin vanished and a small "o" replaced it. But then that again turned back into his original Cheshire grin as he pulled out a small book with a pink bookmark in it. He opened it, and removed the bookmark before carefully writing something in there.

"Ah, it's nothing, dearie. Have a nice trip!" he smiled as he patted my head once again and walked away. I was about to say something about how weird it as that he knew that I was on vacation. Suddenly, a harsh wind blew through the sunny spring day, startling me. I would've passed it off as nothing, except for a strong force from behind jerked me from behind, making me drop my Black Butler book. And topple forward, over the edge and into the waters of the Amsterdam River.

Then it all went black.

* * *

"Excuse me miss? Miss? Can you hear me, miss?" A voice made my eyes refocus from its blurry state.

"Huh?" Whoever was speaking to me sighed, as I turned around to see the root of the startlingly silky voice.

"May I have you name, miss?"

Finally, I found him, and oh hell, was he gorgeous. Like really. And somehow...extremely familiar. He had silky black hair that framed his porcelain face. The face showed the slightest bit of concern as I owl blinked at him.

"M-my name's Cassara Matthews," I stuttered. Seriously, what was it today with random strangers asking me for my name and me answering them!

The black-clad man stood up from his crouched position next to the chair I was residing in.

"Miss Matthews, may I ask you why you were found unconscious on my young master's land?" he asked, pulling on his crisp white gloves a little.

 _"Why?_ Personally, I don't know either. All I remember is a creepy man aski-hey, wait, you said 'my young master,' right?" I said, perking up a little in my chair.

"Yes, I do believe so," the guy replied, "I would also kindly like to remind you that you are dressed in highly inappropriate clothing." I looked down at my leggings and t-shirt and rolled my eyes. I think I caught the guy's eyes darken a little at my dismissal.

"Can you take me to him? You know, your lord," I inquired, ignoring his look.

He hesitated before nodding. "Please, miss, follow me. I shall lead you to Lord Phantomhive's office. I must apologize - the young master is quite busy these days, but I'm certain that he will be able to make time for you," he said as he started towards the door. He led me out of the strangely old fashioned room, out of a strangely olf fashioned door, into a more strangely old fashioned hallway. Nothing had struck me as odd, until the man closed the door behind me. When he did, I caught a better sight of his eyes. They were red. Not like brownish-reddish-more-brownish-but-like-red, but like WINE red. Then this previous words came to mind. He said Phantomhive. I stopped, making the butler turn around.

"Yes, Miss?" he said.

"Did you say _Lord Phantomhive,_ as in Ciel Phantomhive?" I asked, tilting my head.

He looked at me strangely and nodded.

I scoffed. Psh, yeah right. "Ciel Phantomhive. Earl of Phantomhive and Funtom?"

The man just nodded again, and this time, I could tell he wasn't lying. I said nothing and let him lead me to "Ciel's" study.

* * *

When we finally arrived at the so called study, the man knocked before quietly opening the door.

"After you," he said somewhat stoically. I did, and I was greeted with a young thirteen year old boy sitting at a desk covered with papers that he was looking through. Without looking up, he responded to my stare.

"Sebastian. Who's this?" he said. Jeez, this kid had some social eye contact problems...

The man, Sebastian closed the door and stepped in front of me to bow to the boy. Okay then.

"Young master," he replied. "This is Cassara Matthews." Finally, the boy looked from his work, and I quietly gasped. (Except for that the quiet gasp wasn't so quiet as the room was silent except for me, and thus the gasp clearly echoed.) Shaggy blue hair, and those infamous blue eye and eyepatch. Where had I seen this before?

This man, Sebastian, pulled up a chair for me to sit in.

"You're Ciel Phantomhive," I finally said, the fact dawning on me. Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian saying "young master." It all made sense in some sort of twisted way.

I slowly turned to Sebastian, finally acknowledging his overly perfect butler outfit.

"Sebastian Michaelis. Butler," I muttered, unbelievably. He frowned, but nodded as I stood up, glancing between the two.

"Is this some super cosplay thing?" I exclaim. "'Cause as far as I know, there's no Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, _or_ 1800s London infested with supernatural creatures."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "Supernatural?"

Oops. I started to take a step backward, but I felt a strong hand clamp down on my shoulder with inhuman speed.

"You won't be needing to go anywhere, my lady. We're staying _right here_." Sebastian said those last words with so much demonic power it made me wince.

"Oh, right. Demonic abilities and powers and all. Psh." Double oops.

Ciel's eye(s) narrowed as he studied me. "Demonic?" he says, looking a little amused.

"Yeah, you butler being a demon and all that." I should have really shut up then, right? Scratch that, I should've before. Well, it was too late, seeing Sebastian's magenta eyes in front of me with a smile of a prey. Oh shit.

* * *

 **Yay! I was really hoping to finish one of these type stories, so I'm really happy that this worked out.**

 **Drop a review on what you think! :)**

 **-Bookaholicgurl**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Say Hello To London

It was sunny outside, and to any noble, it would've been a fine day to take a walk. However, unfortunately so, it was not that way with Ciel Phantomhive. In fact, he was sitting in his study, watching as his demon butler readjusted his fine grip on my shoulder.

"Demonic, you said?" the young earl said as if he wasn't ruffled by his butler's glowering eyes. Oh, did I mention that they were pointed at me? Yes. I flinched at the feel of being on the other end of glare, and let me tell you-it wasn't fun.

"...sure, let's go with that," I awkwardly muttered, but no doubt the butler heard it.

"Miss Matthews, please do tell us about how you know about my butler's race." This time, the midge-ah, boy, looked up at me with those peculiar...eyes(or eye?) It was sort of creepy at the accuracy of the manga and anime of his looks.

"Well, you see, from where I come from-21st century, mind you-there's this show called Black Butler, or Kuroshitsuji in Japanese that portrays a thirteen-year-old earl in the Victorian Era, with a demon butler and three uncapable servants. The earl's name is Ciel Phantomhive, and the butler's name is Sebastian Michaelis," I answered, still staring warily at the said butler.

"How much do you know?" Ciel inquired, taking an indifferent air around him. Ah, the question.

"Pretty much everything...except for what Sir Pole Up His Ass's true form is." I glared at Sebastian, who merely smiled that shit-eating grin. Shithead.

"Elaborate," Shithead-ahem, Sebastian said, and I noticed that his death grip had loosened just a fraction.

"Okay. So, Ciel Phantomhive is a young earl in charge of the toy and candy company of Funtom, and he also has a contract with a demon he names Sebastian Michaelis after his...dog. Ciel wants revenge for his family's humiliation. On his birthday about three years or so back, his mansion was burned down, with only his previous butler, Tanaka, and him escaping, thus causing the death of his parents-Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. After Ciel gets his revenge, the contract makes it so that Sebastian gets to take his soul. I also know about you and your sweets fetish," I finished, and saw a slightly shocked look on the boy's face, which he tried to hide.

"I see you know quite a lot about the young master." The damned (literally) butler finally released my shoulder. There probably would be a bruise by noon.

"I know a fair amount about you too," I said. "First of all, you are a quite well-known demon, and absolutely hate grim reapers. Also, you despise dogs and have a strange obsession on cats. Not only that, but you are portrayed to be starv-"

"Miss Cassara, please allow me to escort you to your room," Sebastian cut me off, with that creepy smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes. He had pronounced my name as Cah-sah-rah.

"Wait a hot second, mister!" I exclaimed as Sebastian started to drag me out of the room. "Did you call me _Cassahra?_ " No response. Huffing, I stole a glance at the closing door, and I think I caught Ciel with an amused smile on his face. Argh. Again, how did I get in this situation? Kill me now...

* * *

I tore out of the room, clutching myself in the process. "Nononononononono, Sebastian, don't you dare fucking come near me!"

"Miss Cassara, please calm down. I am merely helping you get dressed," the said man (demon?) sighed. Again, I inched about two more feet away from him. "And also, a lady such as you shouldn't use that kind of language."

I snorted. "Like hell I care. Besides, if you seriously think that you can turn me into a _lady,_ you better get that out of your thick head before it eats you up."

I could literally _hear_ him roll his eyes at me, holding the death contraption dubbed a corset towards me. I had my white blouse taken off reluctantly, and was left in by cami, bra, jeans, and sandals. The demon shifted closer to me, and I shifted about four more feet away.

Sebastian sighed at my stubbornness. "Well, then. I guess I have no choice."

He started walking towards me, and this time, he didn't stop. I panicked. The door was right...behind Sebastian. Darn it. Slim chances. Chances, yes, but slim.

Sebastian was still heading in my direction. And so, I sprinted. I sprinted sharply around him, and out the door.

Yet I could feel his presence behind me, slowly but steadily increasing towards me. So I ran.

* * *

 **Bleh ending, huh?**

 **-Bookaholic**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Run Run Run From The Butler

* * *

After I bolted out the door, I half-heartedly sprinted down the Victorian-style hallway. Personally, I knew that I wouldn't be able to outrun him...but hey, why not try? Even if I might die doing so. (Ahem, will die, correction...)

I ran past what I assumed would be Ciel's study, and a couple many fancy doors. There were assortments of pretty vases and flowers lining the hallway ever so often, but I didn't pay attention to them. My brain ran through the pros and cons of running, and hooray, cons outweighed the pros. But hey, my mind didn't listen, and so I continued to run.

After a while of running for a lengthy time (more than I thought was possible,) I arrived at what seemed to be the servants ward. Door one, door two, door three, four, five, six, seven...hmmm...yes, seven would do.

I bolted into the room, and locked the door behind me as quietly as I could, and turned. It was an empty room (thank goodness,) and was furnished with a bed, drawer, and closet. I silently walked towards the closet and clutched the handle. I prayed silently that it wouldn't creak and pulled the door open. Oh shit. My luck only went so far and the door gave way to a small, tiny squeal. Yes, tiny, but hello, we're talking about Sebastian, you know. Demon butler. Super hearing.

Anywhoo, I slipped into the closet and closed the door as quickly as I could without making a sound.

 _I really hope he can't sense me here..._

 _ **Don't worry, hun. If I help you, he won't find you at all!**_ Say what now? And apparently now I have a peanut gallery. Great.

 _Who are you?_

 ** _Oh, just call me Alethea. I'm your other half. You know, the one that you never see. The one that's locked away until one comes here,_** she said cheerily.

 _And...what are you doing here?_ I asked.

 _ **Helping you, duh? If you don't want to be turned to mush by that demon, let me through.**_

 _Through?_

 ** _Yeah, like let me into your control. Not all the way, no, but just like...half of it. Trust me, it'll help. A lot._**

 _Okay. But if you get me killed then...curse you. I don't know. Okay. So how do I let you in?_

 ** _Concentrate on your sense of control, like really hard. Then imagine something going into it. Again, just a little._**

 _Okay...let me see..._

 ** _Gotcha! 'Kay. Now that I'm in, let me see...okay, Cassara, crouch into a ball, as tightly as you can. I'll take care of the rest._**

 _Alright. Don't fail._

I curled in on myself, like Alethea told me to and tried to make myself as small as possible.

 _ **Good. You're doing very well. Now, let's see about your conscious...**_

 _Um...how's it going?_

 ** _Hush! Not so loud. Be very quiet. Very, very quiet. Don't talk to me._**

I bobbed my head two inches as best as I could in my position. For a while, I couldn't feel anything. That was, until I felt a pull. First, it was small. Then, it became a tad stronger. Soon, something inside me felt like it was becoming smaller and smaller, and becoming dimmer. I _felt_ smaller, physically.

 _ **Alright, hun. Now...we just wait. Let's see if that damn butler demon can track you now,**_ Alethea whispered quietly.

I nodded.

Soon, I heard the door open silently, and a pair of well-polished heels could be heard. Oh shit. I'm dead. The heels paused, and seemed to turn towards the door again.

 _Alethea! You said he wouldn't find me!_ I scolded her, forgetting about the warning to be quiet.

 _ **Hush! He'll find you!**_

Oh crap. I forgot. I knew I was about to die when the heels turned sharply towards the closet and started towards it slowly.

I uncurled myself, and sat more comfortably for when Sebastian would open the door.

I waited. Heels kept coming. Was it really that far awa-light...Sebastian wrenched the door open, and light poured through the door, blinding me.

"There you are, Miss Cassara. I've been looking for you everywhere. You are dressed in highly inappropriate clothing," he smirked, and I felt shivers down my back, but I scowled.

"I don't call this inappropriate, Mr. Prude. It's not I'm wearing nothing," I grumbled.

A delicate eyebrow rose. "Oh really? You're wearing near to nothing on your top, and your _pants_ are bad enough seeing you are a woman, but they leave little to nothing to imagination." He pursed his lips.

Now that he mentioned it...I was wearing only a bra. Oops. Crimson flooded my cheeks. "Well, if you put it that way..."

 _ **Don't worry, hun. And I told you to keep quiet!**_ Oh, Alethea.

"I do have one question, though," Sebastian started. "When I entered this room, I didn't sense anyone, until a small surge of aura came from the closet. I recognized it as yours, but there was another one. One I did not recognize. Tell me. Who was it? It wasn't...human." His smouldering eyes bore down on me.

"It was Alethea. She's...well, she calls me her other half," I told him. **_"Damn demon."_** A voice that clearly wasn't mine spoke from my mouth, and a hand flew to my mouth. The voice was stronger, smoother, and more...demanding. It was Alethea. "Sorry, that was Alethea- ** _that was me."_** I sighed, and missed Sebastian's eyes flash magenta.

"Halfling," he muttered, but I didn't quite catch it. Sebastian looked at me with a look that was almost curious. "And who might you be?"

 _ **"Name's Alethea. Not nice to meet you,"**_ Alethea spoke out of me dryly. _**"I'm just what she says. Her other half."**_

"Other conscious, you say?" he murmured, placing a hand on his chin. "Curious..."

"Ahem. Now that you're here...what's happening again?" I asked, oblivious to the end I would meet when I said that.

Sebastian smiled. There goes that shit-eating grin of his. "We must get you in proper clothes, of course. A lady shouldn't go around like...that. Besides, I would not hesitate to help with changin when needed."

Pervert.

* * *

After I kicked Sebastian out, I realized how stupid of a decision it had actually been. I stared at the useless corset on me that was hanging loose. I didn't have a clue of how to put this on. Apparently, Alethea was too busy laughing at me to help. Or she was as clueless as I was.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around to the door.

I poked my head out, face burning. Even more so when I found the arrogant demon waiting for me there, smirking. "Sebastian? I might actually need your help..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update I'm just getting a really big writer's block with this story.. :( But the anime starts in the end of this chapter, and will officially start in the next. Does that make sense? Hahaha...**

* * *

"Don't you say a _word_ , Sebastian or I will personally see to your demise," I growled when he entered the room with a smirk.

He didn't say anything but only guided me towards the wall. Taking hold of the laces, he started to tie them.

"Take a deep breath, Miss," he said. "I'm going to tighten it now. You might want to keep your hands on the wall."

 _Oh, here comes hell. Literally? Psh no way. Note the sarcasm..._

The first half was...well, actually like how I expected it to feel like. A lot not being able to breathe, ribs feeling like they're being flattened, and feeling a little faint. Then came the other half. The freakishly inhumanly should-be-illegal squeezing in your abdomen pain. Like worse than period cramps.

"Is this-supposed to-be this...bad?" I wheezed out to Sebastian, who gave that one last rib cracking tug before finally lacing it up.

"Of course. Women all around wear these on a daily basis, many even tighter than yours. As a special favour, I tightened it _very_ snugly for you, my lady," Sebastian replied with that shit-eating grin. Oh, how I wanted to smack it right off his pretty little face. Not that I thought he was good looking. Never.

I turned around, stiff and facing him. "Dress?" Was literally all I could manage with the death contraption on.

"Here's a collection I think would fit you," he said, opening a wardrobe full of dresses. Where he pulled that out of his big ass, I don't know. Looking through them, a common feature caught me. They were all so...elaborate.

Sebastian simply stood to the side, waiting for me to choose one so he could help me get dressed. I would've liked to tell him to scram, but unfortunately, I knew near to nothing on Victorian style dresses and in this corset, it was practically impossible.

 _ **The white one, pick the white one with the long sleeves.**_ Alethea prodded in my head, making me almost involuntarily move towards a white dress. It was tucked securely in between an elaborate blue one and a way too low neck red gown.

Taking her heed, I took the white dress out of the mixture. To be honest, it actually impressed me.

 _Thanks, Alethea..._

 _ **No problem, hun.**_

The dress was actually quite plain, but with enough decoration to recognise it as a high class gown.

"Have you picked, my lady?" Sebastian's voice made me jump. I almost forgot that he was in the room with me, right behind, watching me pick.

"Uh, yeah." I frowned. "Also, I have a given name. Use it, won't you? _And_ pronounce it correctly."

"Yes, Miss...Cassara." I sighed, about to say something about the "Miss" part, but decided against it and let him stuff me in the dress.

* * *

Finally looking "presentable," Sebastian and I met Ciel in his office.

I was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of Ciel, while Sebastian stood a little off to the side. A cup of what I assumed was Earl Grey tea was placed before me that I hadn't touched.

"So you come from the future?" Ciel asked, still looking a bit frazzled, and took a sip of tea.

I shrugged. "Sure. I don't even know how. Even in my time, time machines are still a mystery."

"And you have no idea how you came here?" he asked, folding his hands on the desk in front of him.

"Nope."

For a minute, no one spoke as Ciel closed his eyes and pondered...whatever he was thinking. After what seemed like ten minutes and me starting to feel uncomfortable, Ciel finally opened his eyes.

"You will be staying here as a guest from today, and will be accompanying Sebastian and I on ours...trips for the Queen," he concluded, and my mouth fell open.

What.

"Are you serious?" I gawked, and the boy smirked.

"When am I not?"

"Holy shit I can't even..." Sebastian narrowed his eyes at my language, but surprisingly didn't say anything.

"Sebastian, prepare a room for her. Also, call Nina and tell her that we'll be needing a new wardrobe." Ciel closed his eye and turned back to his desk of paper needing to be signed and all that ish, as Sebastian bowed.

"Follow me, Miss Cassara. I'll be taking you to your new room," he turned around and started walking towards the oak door and I had to scramble to catch up before he walked out of my sight and left me to wander the halls untilI get seriously lost in this big ass manor.

And since the big ass manor was a big ass manor with about five hundred turns and corners, it was almost impossible to memorise where I was going and how to get back to it. A couple minutes later, we approached a door that I assumed was my room.

* * *

I forced Sebastian to leave after he insisted on giving me a tour around the manor in a little too insisting way. And to say I was excited was an understatement. Ciel Phantomhive, _the_ Ciel Phantomhive offered to let me stay here as one of his guests. I would've never dreamed of that ever happening unless I got into a freaking coma for two years and managed to follow Ciel's story the whole way. At least I wasn't in a coma. Well, I think so.

Throwing myself onto the giant bed, I sighed. What _had_ happened back in Amsterdam? All I really remember was reading Kuroshitsuji until some strange creepy man came up to me and asked me what my name was and I fell into the river and everything blacked out. No biggie.

This wasn't doing me any good. Grumbling, I climbed to my feet and left my luxurious room and started down the hallway, until I remembered that I actaully did not remember where I was and where to go. My nightgown brushed my ankles and with a cautious step, I started to walk forward. The hallways were unusually quiet, since I knew that the three so called idiots would usually be making a racket everywhere. But tonight was different. Unlike the anime and manga, there was no Finny bumbling to Sebastian about some massively spilled herbicide overload, Bard blowing up the kitchen with a firearm and getting an afro, or Mey-Rin crashing dishes everywhere and tripping over her own feet trying to get to the kitchen too fast.

I kept on walking until I came to a big stairway that led downstairs. _Might as well._

Downstairs was just as fancy as the upstairs, maybe more. Probably because this was where the guests would usually walk through the most. Choosing one of the random hallways, I started towards it just as I heard a part of a conversation from one of the rooms.

A woman's voice was talking, probably a noble woman. "Learn something from him."

Curious, I started towards the door as the conversation continued. This time, it was the nervous voice of a man I'd heard somewhere before. "Y-yes, my lady..." He sounded so downcast I wanted to go and give him a pat on the back.

"That aside..."

With a creak, I opened the door just in time to see a woman in all red, rubbing a not-too-happy butler on his _ahem_ backside. "You're a fine looking man aren't you!?" I bit my lip in a halfhearted effort to hold in my laughter as Sebastian jumped, and the woman kept on rubbing, seeming oblivious to his dislike.

"Quit serving in this silly country house and come to me!" she exclaimed, and finally, I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Ciel, Sebastian, the man on the couch with the girl, and the woman and her butler (who had dropped her hand in surprise all looked at me awkwardly standing in the doorway as Ciel sighed.

"Cassara, didn't I tell Sebastian to prepare you your room?" he sounded exasperated, and spared a glance to said butler who seemed to have regained his composure from the..uh... harassment.

I shrugged, a little annoyed. "But you didn't expect me to stay there the whole time did you? I'm not some girl you can lock up and forget about. Besides, you have guests." Speaking of guests...I looked from the Earl to the others in the room who were staring at me curiously. And all of a sudden the atmosphere just dropped to awkward.

With a meek smile, I raised my hand in hello. "...Hi I'm Cassara..." Damn. Out of all the times to make a bad impression it had to be in the Victorian Era? Please.

The Chinese man, Lau as I remembered (heh) gave me a once over and cocked his head to Ciel with a perverted smile.

"Oh, is the Earl housing a secret little someone that we shouldn't know of?" he chuckled, as the girl on his lap shifted. "How...scandalous."

In response, Ciel turned a startling twenty shades of red, and at the same time, I scoffed. "N-no, that's not it. C-Cassara's only staying as a guest here. Nothing else." He regained his posture and coughed.

"Anyways...Madame Red. About the stunt you pulled..." Clever. Ciel subtly steered the subject away from himself onto his slightly flustered Aunt.

"Oh, goodness, I'm sorry! I just couldn't help but want to palpate him! Maybe that's just a doctor thing..." she nervously laughed. A tick appeared on Ciel as I reflected his thoughts. _I don't think so..._

On the other hand, Madame Red gestured at me to sit at an empty chair. "Come on dear. Join the conversation. Don't just stand there."

I silently accepted by sitting in the chair and watched as the conversation started back up.

"You believe the drug trafficker was one of your guests today, my lord?" The Chinese man stood up, and I nervously gulped. I had almost forgotten about this part, and I wasn't sure what to expect next.

"Perhaps."

Madame Red, obviously not wanting her precious nephew to drown himself further into the underworld intervened. "Just leave this extermination business to Lau. A rat knows best where the rats' nests are, doesn't he?" Dang. Indirect insult... I was a little surprised at the difference in Madame's tone from when she talked to me first. She sounded more...serious. Well, who wouldn't, talking about drug trafficking?

"I'm a tame guinea pig, actually." Lau placed a hand on Ciel's head and leaned down to meet his level."If the Earl orders me not to, I shall not do anything of the sort."

Apparently that was creepy enough for me to shiver and Madame Red to lunge at Lau. In a flash, she had Ciel's head out of Lau's hand and in her arms. "Keep your filthy paws off of my darling nephew!" Meanwhile, Ciel didn't exactly look any happier than he did when Lau had him.

The Chinese man tsked. "Now now, you wound me. I wouldn't paw at him _here._ "

The Creepy Radar rose, and Madame and I both jumped. "You're saying that you would somewhere else?" And to my subconscious, I amusedly noted that Madame Red had let go of Ciel and therefore letting him fall without attention. So much for her darling nephew.

Apparently, she didn't notice because she kept on ranting as I spared Ciel a glance and a chuckle. "That's a problematic statement, you know!" The Earl, on the other hand, had me following close behind him when he left the two to argue.

He sighed, and to much of his annoyance, I snickered behind him as the voices of the three stooges reached us.

"There it is!"

"It's him!"

Finny dressed in a cat's garb and holding a poor cat ran past us as Mey-Rin followed closely behind. Ciel's eyebrow twitched as the three of them (including Bard) turned the other way and ran back the way they came.

"Young Master?" Sebastian approached him. I raised an eyebrow. "Today we'll be having a deep-dish apple raisin pie." Where the fuck did that come from? "Will you eat with your guests?"

Obviously not.

"Bring it to my room; I can't deal with them anymore."

I huffed and stood in front of him, blocking the way. "Damn, can you not be so anti-social? I mean, would it kill you to have food with them once in a while?"

He glared at me, which seemed to be his standard expressing ninety percent of the time. "Tch. You should know I hate socializing. I'm surely not known to be a social butterfly, no?"

With that, he walked right past me as the three servants once again paraded down the hallway. I snickered as I watched them chase the mouse. But my amusement faded quickly enough when I caught sight of the butler.

Darn.

And I thought the anime and manga were funny when I saw his face but now, I could feel the dark aura around him as the others froze. And with a sweep, the two mice landed in the net as I straightened again and the other servants looked to him in awe.

* * *

To my surprise, I found Ciel walking to his room with heavy footsteps.

"Ciieeeel," I exclaimed as he reached for the doorknob.

"Cassara..." He sighed, and I simply gave him a toothy smile.

I squeezed myself just right and entered his study with him.

A second too late, I realized my mistake. _Right._

A hand, and then a sickly sweet smell of chloroform drowned me in darkness.

* * *

 **Guyyss I think this is the longest chapter yet. I'll try to update more frequently from now on, but I'm not really feeling motivated. :l**

 **-Bookaholic**


End file.
